


The First Time

by PlaneJane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/pseuds/PlaneJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time!  Written for Camelot Drabble, prompt #8 Burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

The first slow, teasing drag of Arthur’s rough fingers on Merlin’s bare thigh is like a spark to dry tinder. Longing is consumed by desire. It burns brightly and sharp like a thousand tiny daggers, like a bee sting, like the itch of the nettle, just out of reach.

Merlin bites his lip to hold back what he wants to say. “Touch me.” The words come unbidden.

“I am touching you,” Arthur says against his neck, the huff of his amusement freezing the air in Merlin’s lungs. “But you have to breathe.”

Merlin’s brittle exhale is rewarded with a firm, deliberate fist. His release is blinding, unstoppable. 

In the stillness that follows, Merlin glows like embers.


End file.
